Electronic messaging, such as the sending of electronic mail (email) messages, instant messages, Short Messaging Service (SMS) messages and/or Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages for example, has become ubiquitous. Many types of communication devices, such as computers (e.g. desktop, laptop or palmtop machines) and wireless communication devices (e.g. two-way paging devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, and smart phones)—also known as “mobile communication devices” or simply “mobile devices”—are equipped with electronic messaging capabilities. A communication device may permit its user to access multiple electronic messaging service accounts (also referred to simply as “service accounts” or “accounts”). These may include multiple email accounts, multiple instant messaging accounts, and multiple telephone numbers (e.g. a work number as well as a personal number) supporting SMS and/or MMS that the communication device is configured to receive, or other types of accounts. The user of such a communication device may receive a steady stream of electronic messages of various types (emails, instant messages, text messages, multimedia messages, etc.), possibly including work-related messages, personal messages, and other categories of messages. It may be difficult for a user to effectively configure the device to keep abreast of this steady stream of inbound electronic message traffic.